Crane's nephew
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: crane and the gang are training when crane gets a message from his nephew .. though little does he know whats going to happen after this... please read and review .. and remember there are surprises waiting around every corner
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok here is one of my first fan fiction that is going to have numerous chapters so this is chapter one .. also I put myself in the story but I'm not the main character and its not all about me, I just thought it would fit the story line I have planned out (call me a looser if you will but i realy dont give a care in the world .. you dont like the way i write, you dont read my story)**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own kung fu panda nor anything associated with it, the only thing I do own is my made up characters (stork, Lucy, and angel)**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................................................

One day in the valley of peace, the five were training in the courtyard, at the moment Crane and Tigress were sparring. Crane blocked yet another strike from the ferocious feline while countering with his other wing to hit her in the face, however, Tigress grabbed his arm right before it hit her face and spun him 180 degrees and flipped in the air on her side 360 degrees kicking him in the face when he couldn't use either hand to block, Crane then fell to the ground while Tigress stepped over him and stood in her kung fu stance (like you see in the movie when Po fell in front of her and first opened his eyes), apparently she had won the spar.

"Good work students" master Shifu called out "Tigress, that was very well done perfect stance and all, as for you Crane that was very good as well, but lets try and be a little more vigilant next time, hhmm?" master Shifu stated, at the end looking at Crane while smiling and raising an eye brow, "yes master" Crane said with a bow.

Ever since Po had defeated Tai Lung he had been slightly more .. happy I guess you could say.. this however did not shun the fact that he still was just as always, making them work till their bones ached, being extremely strict, having the biggest temper you could have imagined, and all that other stuff he would have done before Po was around.

Just then Zeng came "crashing" in (quit literally) right in front of Shifu. "master Shifu!, master Shifu!" Zeng screamed frantically, Shifu sighed and said "yes, Zeng" still jumpy Zeng replied "I have a message for master crane!.. its from his nephew!" and that's when crane jumped into the situation "really!?...let me see! let me see!" Zeng handed him the scroll and he grabbed it from him and read it with heist.

"I didn't know crane had a nephew?" Po said unsure of what was going on, "yea he has a sister who was adopted by his mom and she had a son and they both live in Canada" Monkey said (I only choose Canada because its where I'm from, sorry to the people in the U.S.A)

"yea her name is Lucy and her sons name is Stork, since she was adopted she is a stork and obviously so is her son" Crane said rolling up the scroll again and handing it to Zeng who flew off with another scroll to go give as a reply to his nephew and sister. "well what did he say?" asked Mantis anxiously, "he said he and his friend Angel are coming to China because they are coming here to do some training with their kung fu master to get away from the distractions of the city so he might come visit"

"COOL!" Mantis exclaimed and then Po said "so I might get to meet him!?" Crane replied "yup" "awesome!" Po shouted with excitement by this time it was afternoon and the sky was only beginning to darken "well that's enough training for today lets head in and get some food and some sleep, we will wake up extra early tomorrow because we are going into the forest to do some survival training, so you will be doing your regular training before we leave" Shifu said and walked away.

_**After dinner…**_

every one was in cranes room asking him questions about his nephew and sister. "so how old are they?" Po asked, he had been asking so many things Crane was beginning to get a little bothered, but as always he kept his cool and replied "Stork and Angel are both 15 my sister is 29" "wow your sister is young to have a child who is 15, and you've actually met this friend of your nephews before?" Po said day dreaming about what they must be like.

Crane sighed and said "yea I know she is young but I don't feel like talking about how she has a kid so old, and of course I've met Angel she has been Storks best friend since birth, they were even born on the same day!.. which is pretty amazing when you think about it"

"That's so cool!!" Po shouted hurting unfortunately for Tigress she was sitting right next to him, earning her a major headache/earache. Hearing that they weren't asleep (thanks to Po) master Shifu called out "students time for bed, NOW GO TO SLEEP!" so every one went to their own rooms for a good nights rest.

Though little does anyone know what is coming to them in the morning.


	2. forest surprise

**_ok like a said before i dont own kung fu panda _**

The next morning the gong rang as usual and every one dashed out their door with a chorus of "good morning master!" then was when Shifu always gave an announcement, and this morning was to acceptation, "students!, you know the drill you will do your training as usual, and I want to see you working extra hard today!, I will come and receive you at the time when we are supposed to leave" before anyone could object he turned on his heel and left so everyone else went and did as they were told.

_**in the training hall…**_

Everyone was training on their usual equipment, Viper on the field of fiery death (I think that's what its called), Mantis in the gauntlet of wooden warrior's, Crane on the jade tortoise, Monkey on the rings (sorry forgot what they were called), Tigress on the 7 swinging clubs of instant oblivion, and Po training with the adversary.

While training Po asked "sorry to be annoying Crane but I have one last question, when did your nephew say he would be here?" Crane hesitated to answer, only because he was focused on his training, but then he finally said "he said he would be here today he is only in trinity valley not to far from here maybe about a 3 days walk from the valley of peace" Po raised his eye brows and said "oh, well I hope he doesn't come looking for us when we're gone"

then was when Viper piped up and said "I know poor dear wouldn't find us until a few days later, or maybe even not at all, which brings me to the question, not to be bothersome, but did he mention how long he would be here?" she asked curiously still dodging flames.

"yes he said he would be staying about 3 weeks, and I'm sure we will be back by then, if not I know him very well, and can pretty well assume that he would think I was trying to avoid him.. either that or he would know I'm on a mission or something along the lines and not worry about it, he would actually consider both those options at the same time and leave it at that and not worry about it until he could get a straight answer".

Monkey jumped down from his rings and said "yea your nephew was a pretty cool kid , seemed kinda sensitive though" Crane simply replied with "he is" and after that training continued in silence.

About an hour later Shifu walked in and said "alright students time to move out into the forest, do not bring any belongings with you this is a test which will take 3 days, you will survive in the forest alone without me with no food drinks or any resources, if you think you are going to die and cant handle it, then, and only then, will you come find me, now follow me to the place where I am going to leave you"

And with that said they all followed master Shifu into the woods, where unfortunately not a single one of them knew what was about to happen next.

_**One hour later…**_

They all walking peacefully talking amongst themselves merely whispering, Shifu stopped and looked around, then he tuned to face his students and said "alright, this is where I shall leave you, you all know the rules, for I have already told you the way this is going to work out, understood?" they all said in unison "yes master Shifu!".

The area was an open grassy circle kind of like a small field about the size of a baseball diamond. It had a few fallen trees, and logs, and branches all over, but it was the perfect campsite.

then they all herd a strange noise, "what was that" Po said worriedly then Tigress said "it sounds like growling or heavy breathing, it also seams to be coming from every where" in a rather calm, collected voice, the noise they heard didn't stop so shifu called out "who ever you are come out and show yourself!, this is not a joke we will hurt you!" only to hear the noise go from a growl to a snarling, chuckle type noise not a laugh, but an evil sound, like a wolf howls at the moon, only this was no howl.

Then Po saw something move within the shadows and said "ok guys I'm seriously scared now" then Tigress smacked him and told him "well don't be!, whatever it is will hear you and take it to their advantage!" Po rubbed the back of his head and replied in a whimper "ok"

That's when Crane had, had enough. He went up to where he to saw the thing move, and started looking around for whatever it was. Then he heard a menacing growl behind him and a very shot almost non-existent howl, which sent a shiver up his spine, he hesitantly turned around to find nothing there…and then…out of the shadows…..the thing punced on him! With a bark, not like a dog, but like some sort of beast! , all anyone saw or had time to see was a black blob, then poor Crane found himself helplessly caught underneath the creature.


	3. first impressions

_**I dont own annything simple as that! ......... oh and just so you know now, this story takes place about a year after the movie so **__**there is time for past events which will be explained in later chapters to occure (sorry spellings not the best) .............. also i was thinking **__**of some funny stuff to put in here but some of it is not apropriate for the k+ rateing this fic currently holds so depending on what i **__**choose to do with it it might go up to T but the rating will never go up to M im not like that, and the only reason it would go up to Tis for **__**violence or language (maybe something jokingly suggestive but never anything visual) so with that said enjoy chapter 3 !! **_

_:Flashback:_

_Then he heard a menacing growl behind him and a very short almost non-existent howl, which sent a shiver up his spine, he hesitantly turned around to find nothing there…and then…out of the shadows…..the thing pounced on him! With a bark, not like a dog, but like some sort of beast! , all anyone saw or had time to see was a black blob, then poor Crane found himself helplessly caught underneath the creature. _

_:End of flashback:_

Crane was terrified, he thought he just saw his flash before his eye, he looked up at the creature sitting on top of him and then realized…..it was snickering, and then it started laughing, all the while still looking him square in the eyes, the creature had turquoise (mixture of blue and green) eyes with a navy blue ring on the outside and a golden brown star on the inside, it was a black wolf with golden brown fringes at the tips of its bangs, it was wearing navy blue silk pants with a rip from the knee down on the right leg and on the bottom of the left leg there was a Chinese dragon breathing fire facing towards the ground , it also wore a navy blue short sleeve T-shirt that was tucked into her pants and held in place with a purple belt around its waist, it looked to be a female teenager.

Then Crane cautiously and hesitantly asked "Angel?" while raising an eyebrow, the creature nodded its head, mumbling, "mmmmhhhhm" and then returned to its giggling, then Crane shouted "ooooohhhhh!, I cant believe it, I should have known!.. that's obvious, very obvious!" while pushing her off of him and standing up, Po was now very confused and asked "huh?....this is your nephews friend?...what the heck" then he turned to her and asked "if you're his friend why would you attack us like that!!!!" Crane replied for her and said "yea Angel always was the more…how should I put this... "mysterious", one of the two"

then was when they heard Angel speak for the first time (well Po at least, as you should have figured out bye now the others already met her) "yea sorry bout that, I like to have a little fun you know?...hahahaha(laughing evilly)…but seriously if I scared and ticked you off so much I'm sorry you must be Po, well though it may not seem like it to you at the moment, haha, I feel a formal introduction is the best introduction, so with that said .... hello my name is Angel" she said in a very formal business like voice, holding out her paw for Po to shake.

Po just starred at her for a moment with a really grumpy look that said he wasn't impressed, but within a second that changed to his usual happy go lucky smile as he said "aaahhh, what the heck, I'm a forgiving guy" while shaking her hand.

Then was when Crane interrupted "alright not to be rude, but, now that, that's settled … Angel where is Stork?" Angel said to him "no worries, how is that being rude?" then crane gave her a strange look and said "I guess its not but that's beside the point, I asked you a question, one of which you still haven't answered!" Angel just looked at, him not saying a word, still keeping the goofy smile that was plastered on her face.

Then he started to get annoyed "well aren—" but before he could finish speaking a white figure came out of the blue and knocked him down, then it flew up, did a loop-the-loop, and landed right next to Angel laughing along with her.

Picking himself up Crane said "oh, there he is, that I also should have known" in a low mono tone that clearly stated he had, had enough of this. Then Stork said "sorry crane but it had to be done, haha!" Stork was an al white stork with barley a bit of black on the very edges of the tips of the first four feathers at the ends of his wings, on both his wings, he was wearing yellow silk shorts with a picture up a phoenix flying upward with its wings spread out on the bottom of the right pant leg, his shorts were held in place by an orange belt around his waist, but unlike Angel though just like the rest of the boys in kung fu panda, he wore no shirt.

Then Po spoke up again "so this is your nephew? .. cool!" then Crane said to him "ok Po, calm down, we don't want to scare the boy" then Po said like a smart bum "just the boy?.. why not the girl?" while raising an eyebrow playfully then Crane said "because the girl doesn't get scarred .. she's the one who scares every one else!" while giving her a playfully dark evil glare. Making her start laughing all over again (though this time not as loud or hysterically, just a little giggle)

Then Po says "oh, well I probably could have guessed that" and everyone started to burst out laughing . Then master Shifu said "alright well if that's all settled ill leave my students to their training" only to be stopped when Angel and Stork yelled out in unison "no wait!.. we would like you to meet our master" then Shifu looked at them and said "well my students are supposed to be on a training weekend, can it not wait?" then they said in unison again "not really, we would much rather right now, but if you cant then you cant" they both shrugged and started to walk away, when Shifu said to them "well if it wont take long then we will come to meet your master" then Angel and Stork turned around with big smiles on their faces and ,once again, said in unison, "follow us!" and dashed off.

_**After about 10 min of running…**_

"hey c-mon!, we cant even see you!, slow down a bit!" Mantis yelled trying to keep up with the two figures dashing through the forest in all opposite directions then the other "yea plus when you both go different ways we don't know who to follow!" Po screamed, then Angel said "that's" she and Stork both said "the" and Stork said "point", and they said it so fluently it was like it was only one person speaking normally, so noticing this Po said "wow!, its like you can read each others minds!" then Stork replied "we practically can, but we will explain that later since its an insanely long story!" then Angel said "we'll stop messing with you now" fluently with what Stork said, as if it was part of his sentence.

Then they stopped and walked for a few feet when they heard some humming and Angel and Stork turned to everyone and said "ok that would be our master, " and Angel explained "but before you meet him ill tell you this, you already know him, you met him before but you'll never guess who it is, he told us about his past with you so we know everything already, so I'm going to tell you now not to judge him on his past with you, alright?"

They all said "alright" and after that Tigress said "yea, you know what?, that voice does sound familiar?" trying to think of where she knew the voice from, but before she could think of it Stork pushed away some bushes, and what every one saw shocked them to no end, as they all shouted out in unison "TAI LUNG!!!!!!!!!????????!?!?!?!?"


	4. rained out

_**Ok disclaimer : I don't own kung fu panda (does anyone else get really sick of having to put that one every chapter of every story?)**_

_**Also if you read chapter 3 then you probably know the dilemma I'm having with Ideas I wrote it real clear in that chapter, so if you do know that I'm trying to figure out if I should put some real funny stuff in here but change the rating to T, or if I should keep the rating where it is and still have some other funny stuff that wouldn't be rated T, if you could give me a suggestion that would be awesome, thanks!, **_

_**On with the chapter:**_

Everyone was confused, how was Tai Lung alive ?, what was he doing here?, and most importantly, why was he training cranes nephew and his friend!?!. "but, but, but, I thought I killed you!?" Po shakily questioned,

"alright, alright, hold on let me explain .. when I was so you say "killed" by the wushi finger hold I actually was dead .. until Angel and Stork started practicing magic and cast a spell which my wondering spirit got caught in so the spell took an opposite effect than what it should have and brought my body back, they were on a military base at this time and when they walked past a memorial they found my body lying there and since they both knew first aid they realized that I wasn't totally dead yet, because when a person dies you are still able to bring them back to life because their brain can still be reactivated depending on how long they were dead for, so they realized this a took me to a hospital where they did this kind of thing and brought me back, funny thing is though I was their first ever already dead patient that they were successfully able to bring back, which I'm very thankful for".

Then Crane said "so why are you training them then" and Tai Lung answered "because I was to afraid of what you would think if I came back here so I stayed there, and these kids helped me get by, if it weren't for them I would have died again!, they took care of me and I love them as my own children, so one day when they came and asked if I would train them I happily obliged, now they stay with me all the time as a second home they go to see their parents for half the week and live with me for the other half, unless on training trips like this one".

Po then said "wow, so you really have turned over a new leaf haven't you?" and Tai Lung simply stated "yes I have" then Shifu said "well in that case then you may stay. Though hear me out, if you make, ONE, wrong move ill personally make sure its your last and you, ARENT, brought back to life this time"

"yes, thank you master Shifu" Tai Lung said with a bow "now if you'll excuse me, I have students to train" and Shifu asked "may we watch?, my students can pick up on their training in only a little while" Tai lung turned around and said "sure, nothing much to watch today is a free day these guys just have some chores to complete" then he turned to Stork and said "Stork go get some fire wood Angel did it last time" then stork complained "aaww, but I want to spend time with my uncle!" in such a whiny voice you could have sworn he was a 3 year old

Then Tai Lung scolded "Stork, don't be a whinny weenie, now go get fire wood" in a very strict yet playful voice, though you knew he was dead serious, so Stork, protestant, went to go do as he was told.

Angel could be seen over at a small whole bordered by rocks making a fire, once got it lit she put some fish on a grill overtop the fire and started to cook. "You know, you don't _have_ to make our food every time, I know how to cook" Tai Lung stated to his student, who apparently liked helping a little _to much_" "I know, but I like to cook, its fun .. and also I cant stand when others cook _my_ food because I like it a certain way" she stubbornly said "alright, at least your good at it" Tai Lung complimented, defeated by the young girl.

Po then asked Angel "so you know how to cook huh?, so do I!" Angel, giggling at Po's childishness, replied "yea I can cook all sorts of things from scratch eve, mostly I like making pasta but that's probably cuz I'm Italian" Po was now curious "oh a little Italian huh?, then I'm not surprised you know how to cook!" he said with a big goofy smile on his face.

Then Stork came in with more fire wood placed it beside Angel, while she took off the grill and fish for a second laid them on a tree stump and put a few more pieces on the fire making the flames high enough to actually tough the cooking food, making it cook faster when she placed it back on.

Tigress looked around the camp site and saw that it was just like theirs was, only they had already made camp, there where 3 little wooden tepees and, a fire place, and a little tree stump with logs around it used for a table, she asked "who made the wooden tents?"

Tai Lung said "we all did and they are called tepees, me and Angel got the logs and put them together along with Stork but Stork did all the tying and making of them, he's real good with the weaving and such very creative and crafty"

Stork looked around and smiled then went back to focusing on the fire, then Angel announced "ok, food is ready, are you guys eating with us?", the five Shifu and Po all looked at each other for a second and then said in unison with big smiles "sure"

When they where all eating the three visitors to China could hear compliments on Angels cooking "wow, this is good" "awesome" "looks like we have got another Po around for a bit" and all they could do was smile because they didn't need to be told.

"so I've noticed you both have symbols of mythical creatures on the bottom of your pants or shorts, Angel, Stork, are they just there to look cool or do they mean something?" Tigress asked, having a feeling knowing Tai Lung, his students probably have some weird nicknames that he gave them.

"oh yea!, that originally was only there because it looked cool, but after a while people started to get to know us and they said that the pictures on the bottom of our favorite outfits where the mythical creatures we would most likely be if we were one, and these are our favorite colors, and when people found out what we could do when we actually _wanted_ to fight they where amazed, even before Tai Lung trained us, and that's both of us not just me or Stork, anyway, so after a while we eventually got the nicknames we have right now" Angel answered

"and those nicknames are, Angel is the **blue dragon**, and I am the **yellow phoenix**" Stork said before anyone could ask the one thing Angel _didn't_ specify. "Ah, I see" Tigress said taking in the whole story.

Once everyone was done eating it started to rain, then lightning hit right beside them!

"come on every one we gotta find shelter!" Tai Lung screamed, so they all nodded and ran for shelter, dodging lightning bolts along the way, Stork and Crane were foolishly flying even though it meant more of a risk of being struck, and as could have been assumed, Stork was hit!, only his wing was hit though because the bolt hit right beside him, very lucky on his part that it did. Angel rushed over to him quickly examining his damaged wing and then dragging him along with her on his feet, forcing him to run, when Stork collapsed again she ran on all fours, carrying him by dragging him with her teeth by his neck , then they found a cave and took shelter in it, Angel dropped stork once they where in the cave and let him stand on his own.

"well, that was … exiting" Stork said glaring playfully at Angel "hey, when crises calls you gotta take action, no matter what the proper action might be, you gotta do it" Angel defended shrugging her shoulders

"well lets all just settle down now, alright?" Tai Lung questioned hearing a faint reply of "alright" from every one else. While Tigress made a fire, everyone else took a seat and started making small talk, Angel and Stork were sitting right beside each other, when Stork decided to put his feathered arm around Angel, and she leaned up against him, though by the time everyone noticed, the two were asleep.

"aaww , look at the two little love birds over there" Viper said awing at the cute little scene she saw in front of her then Crane said "ok, the one thing Stork NEVER told me is that he was dating anyone, let alone his best friend!, I'm gonna bug him about this so bad in the morning" that's when Tai Lung spoke up "yea, they will tell you the whole story later, but for now just wait, its better when they tell it, just don't bug or tease them, now go to sleep!" and with that everyone fell asleep, awaiting the fun that would come in the morning.

_**Wow!, longest chapter I've ever written! **_

_**Read and review please!**_


	5. demonstrations and explanations

_**I don't own anything other than Stork and Angel **_

That morning the five and 3 other masters woke up, the only ones who weren't up yet were Angel and Stork "aren't you gonna wake them up for training?" Tigress asked Tai Lung, "nah, not yet ill give them 10 more minutes it gives me time to wake up, and this time _I _want to make the food!" Tai Lung answered.

About 10 minutes later the two little "love birds" , as Viper said, woke up "hello" Viper said with a giggle, as the two just smiled and rubbed their eyes, they knew what she was giggling about but they were just to tired to be embarrassed about it.

"I smell food" was the first thing that came out of Angels mouth, "aaaawwww, aha , oh , that just made my morning" stork said laughing like crazy holding a wing over his face.

"alright you two, eat up, then, you both have some explaining to do" Tai Lung said to the two young martial artists, with a sly smile, as he served them their dinner, they ate without complaint.

All the other masters had things to say about Tai Lung being able to cook good without poisoning the food!, they all had a good time laughing and making jokes about that, even Tai Lung joked about himself.

Now breakfast was over, and the two younger beings had a lot to explain "ok" Mantis started "you two have a lot to tell us, what's with stork having his arm around you when you were, _clearly_ , cuddling with him when you were sleeping last night?"

"oh, boy .. here we go again" Angel complained "well if you don't want to go through this all the time maybe you should make sure your in _private_ when you want to do stuff like that.

"I wasn't _complaining _really, just saying here it goes again, because we explain this ALL THE TIME!.. but no your right so I would never _complain_ if it was my own fault" Angel spoke, "same here, but any way our story is this" Stork said and then Angel took off telling the first part of the story.

"as Crane knows, me and stork have known each other for our whole lives, and have been best friends and nothing more for that whole time, by about 7th grade we both knew how we felt about each other, and we both knew we loved each other, we just never said anything, but one day when we were out in the forest back in our home town, Stork decided to say he loved me, and I could tell he was telling the truth, so I told him the truth, I said I loved him to, but we never got into a relationship, about a year later we decided to take it into _kind of _a relationship, we agreed that we would still only be best friends _but_ we would be able to say we loved each other give each other hugs kisses on the cheek and all that, just no big stuff like cuddling or actually kissing on the lips and we would not be boy friend and girl friend, until later years when we would have been almost adults"

then Stork finished off with the rest of the story "so maybe a year or not even a year after that we decided to let each other date other people, we would always love each other but if it didn't work out between us we wanted to know If there would be anyone else we loved as well first, so we dated a few others and kept our relationship where it was when we weren't dating anyone else, and if we were that we would leave each other alone, no offence to Angel but she dated some real, pardon my language but, _assholes, _and I cant say I didn't, but the people she was with just drove me nuts, and I know they drove her nuts to, but anyway after I was dumped I didn't date anyone else, though Angel was still with this one guy, so when he dumped her she said to me, you know I don't want to date anymore if you do that's fine but I don't , and I said the same thing, so after that we stayed where we left off for a while and then picked up with an actual relationship, we started going out after that, and it picked up from there, we still are not an _official_ couple but that's ok because its more fun this way" Stork ended

"wow" everyone said in unison, except Tai Lung, who already knew all this, "that really _was_ a long story "Monkey said then he asked "so Tai Lung said you two know magic as well?" "oh, yea, we learned from a book and then found a wizard who taught us a few tricks, we don't know much though, when we brought Tai Lung back we were just experimenting" Stork stated

"could you show us?" master Shifu asked "sure" they replied in unison while shrugging their shoulders "follow us"

the five followed them out into the forest and Stork and Angel stood in the middle of a wide clear grassy area "ok, now stand back we are going to have a fight" Angel said "yea, we figure it's a more exiting way to give a demonstration" Stork stated "alright the rest of them said.

Stork started off by flapping his wings back and worth once in slow motion, creating a spiral of flames, Angel retorted with a circling motion of both her arms sending the flames in different directions and back at Stork

Stork spun around creating a tornado and the tornado engulfed the flames making them evaporate with it, Angel brought up a bunch of rocks from the ground with one motion and made them into armour while she charged at Stork.

Stork tried to defend by waving his arms upward picking up a bunch of big and small rocks of different shapes and colours and throwing them toward Angel by swinging his arms forward. Though they just deflected off her rock armour, flinging in different directions, while Angel herself collided with Stork, bulldozing him to the ground.

There they lay, Angel on top of Stork, in a very awkward position, "heh, I know you love me Angel but, aren't you taking this a bit to far?" Stork joked with a laugh while looking into Angels eyes "oh, shut up!" Angel giggled while slapping him softly and getting off him.

At this time every one was laughing at them " haha alright kiddies, time for training" Tai Lung said "yes, my students, we have had enough forest training for now, we will continue with this mission another day, for I think we have all had enough excitement to last us a week, we are heading back to the palace follow me" Shifu said and started walking then Stork and Angel said "can we come?" and the five and Po all got exited "yea!, they could come do their training with us!, that would be awesome!!" Po shouted "tehe, yes, please master Shifu, let them come" Viper said while hugging Stork, at first Stork was shocked but then just returned to normal and looked at Angel who just laughed at him.

"alright, alright, they may come" master Shifu said before disappearing into the thick wooded area behind them "yes!" they all shouted and ran after Shifu.

_**In case any of you noticed the name Angel is in my pen name so you can pretty well figure out I named her after me, but just so you know non of this is true I would never tell anyone on the internet my personal info (such as my past)............................oh and by the way readers if you have read from chapter one all the way up to here youll notice in chapter three i said what Angels eye color was but not Storks so im just gonna say that its baby blue, just to be more descriptive of the cheracters and say something i should have in another chapter, well thats all for now **_

**_ please review! _**


	6. acting actions

At the jade palace Shifu ordered the five to do some training, then Tai Lung told his students to do their usual training with the five, so the two youngsters were left alone with the furious five while Tai Lung and Shifu got caught up on the past.

_**Meanwhile in the training hall…**_

"awesome you guys are real good aren't cha" Po complimented as Stork finished showing them his routine he used in their last competition "yes, but you never told us what belt you were?" Tigress stated one of her many questions.

"ah, yes, we are both blue belts, when Tai Lung wanted to know where to start our training at we told him we had taken lessons from the same master for about a year and then quit because it was to much for our schedule to handle, we couldn't do it anymore, so he had us show him what we could do to the best of our ability and assigned us our belt color based on that" Stork answered "you two always have a story to go along with every answer don't you?" Tigress said with a chuckle "yup" the two (you know who I'm talking about) said in unison.

"So do you two go to the same school?" Po asked "yea, sacred heart secondary, surprisingly we also have the same classes, that was unexpected even in our case" Angel Answered while walking in a circle out of boredom (_**a/n**_ just so you know I don't know if sacred heart secondary is a real school so if it is that doesn't change anything like where they are from or anything)

"so what was your favourite subject?" Mantis asked "oh that's easy" Angel said "drama" Angel and Stork said together all the while Angel was still walking in her little circle "you two are, like, exactly the same aren't you, I mean every time we ask something you two have the same answer" Monkey stated

that's when Angel stopped pacing and turned to face Monkey, and said "no, trust me, we are NOT exactly the same, we have SO many differences, though that doesn't mean we don't like a lot of the same things, and it doesn't mean we don't get along"

"huh, well, my mistake than" Monkey said "you two said you took drama, I know that in plays there are fight scenes, is it the same as fighting with kung fu or some other martial art?" Crane asked, Viper nodded her head agreeing with his question, "no, actually, its not the same at all" Stork said then while looking at Angel as if asking her a question and informing them at the same time he continued "we could show you one of our scenes if you like?" Angel nodded, implying it was alright with her, "sure lets see" Po said while every one else nodded, "alright then" the two said in unison, then walked a bit further onto the platform area and started the scene.

Angel: (walks up to Stork) where is the money you owe me?

Stork: (looks confused) "what money?"

Angel: (looks infuriated) (yelling) "don't be stupid give me the damn money you ass!"

Stork: (looks really scared) (backing away) (holds hands up defensively) "o-ok, I don't wanna start nothing here, I'll have what ever you want, just give me some time!"

Angel: (punches Stork) "I want my damn money dumb shit!"

Stork: (falls to ground) (groans in pain)

Angel: (kicks Stork in stomach) "where is it!"

Stork: (whining and crying) "I don't know, I don't have it"

Angel: (grabs Storks head) "well then you'll pay with your life" (smashes his head into ground)

Stork: (crying like crazy) (gets up)

Angel: (turns around with angered look) (charges at stork with fist above head)

Stork: (grabs Angels arm) (spins her around and chucks her over his shoulder)

Angel: (goes flying) (barely screams) "ah"

Stork: (walks over) "pay with my life, huh?"

Angel: (trips Stork) (gets on top of him) (grabs him by neck and chocks him, shaking him back and forth) "yes!, not you have one last chance give me the money or I'll kill you!"

Stork: (throws Angel off) "I don't even know what your talking about you crazy bitch!" (punches her in face) (gets up) (kicks her in face twice) (leaves scene leaving a very bloody Angel on the ground)

"hhhhhooooohhhhhh" Viper gasped, Angel was _actually __**covered**_ in _**blood!**_. Viper rushed over to her and checked her face to see if she was alright, "Angel, dear, are you alright!" she asked tearing up, then she head laughing, Angel rolled over and she was LAUGHING!, now viper was extremely confused "its, ok Viper, its fake blood, for acting, and if you noticed Stork was actually crying in part of the scene because we used something called acting tears" Angel said laughing sweetly at how much viper cared.

Then Stork walked in with fake blood running down the right side of his mouth (beak whatever I say mouth because I mean the part that is skin) and a tad of fake blood on his left eyebrow with acting tears streaming down his face.

"wow, in that case, that was incredible!" Viper commented still a bit dumb founded "yea you even had me going for a second" Tigress said "you hear that?, you even got Tigress goin!, you guys were awesome!" Po emphasised

"yea I guess we should take the fake blood off now" stork said "no, wait!" Mantis called from Monkeys shoulder "I would like you two to pull a little prank for us, think o f it as…initiation, heh heh" mantis said with an evilly sly mischievous grin with a little mad chuckle at the end "what kind of prank?" Stork and Angel asked, with questioning looks.

_**At the peach tree…**_

"so what kind of kung fu do you teach your students Tai Lung?, one specific one, or all of them?" Shifu asked while siting in full lotus position partially meditating. "well I"- Tai Lung was cut off by a scream in the distance, both Shifu and Tai Lung turned around to see Angel and Stork running towards them, "what the hell happened?" Tai Lung asked in anger as his students ran right up to him "(puff, puff) she (puff) she tried to"- Angel was cut off by Stork bursting out crying and dropping to the ground hugging Tai Lung's leg "aaaahhhh" then came the abnormally high pitched scream of Angel as she turned around to find Tigress walking up the hillside, claws unsheathed, look of pure anger on her face.

Tai Lung walked right up to her, dragging Stork along the ground, for he wouldn't let go of his leg, he screamed at Tigress "what the hell did you do to my students!!!?" about ready to attack her, when, he heard laughing, he looked down to see Stork rolling on the ground and laughing to himself, along with Angel and Tigress, "am I missing something here?" Tai Lung confusedly asked, "yea Mantis dared us to pull a prank on you, an Tigress wanted to see how you would react so she helped us out" Angel laughed.

"well, I can tell who is not getting desert after supper tonight" Shifu said to Mantis as he walked up the hill "ah, I figured that was coming" Mantis said with a shrug "I know just the same thing as you do master" Tai Lung said to Shifu while turning his head to give his two students a stern look "meh, we also saw it coming" they said together.

"well before supper I was going to show you all some new training routines we will be doing up at the sacred poll of tears" Shifu said and started walking, so everyone followed him.

_**Up at the sacred pool of tears…**_

"alright now watch carefully students.." shifu began as Angel and Stork walked off and found a tree that was hanging over a ledge, one of which they climbed and where siting in, when stork got his wing caught, then.. the branch snapped twisting Storks winged arm in it.. then .. the branch fell off! Stork found himself falling and without being able to fly ether, calling gout for help he found himself being lifted by his uncle, once he was on safe ground again he heard Angel say worriedly "omg!.. are you all right?" "aarrgg..my wing hurts" Stork complained, master Shifu checked it out "it only a sprain, you will be fine by morning, now lets all go get some food and sleep" master Sifu said while walking away and everyone followed Stork and Angel side by side "don't worry, I'll be fine" Stork said to Angel, and they both walked back to the palace in silence.


	7. trust

_**ok I guess**_ **_I can start making chapters again since there are people who like this story and are actually reading it so with that said and without further a do (other than this disclamer: i do not own kung fu panda) i present to you chapter 7! _**

the morning gong rang and everyone ran out of their rooms greeting master Shifu as usual, but this time the three new comers where also at their door doing the same thing, you see Tai Lung had told them what the five and dragon warrior do every morning, so they were expected to do it as well. Their rooms were, Angel was beside Tigress, Tai Lung was beside Angel (Po didnt trust him being right beside him lol), and that leaft Stork beside Po. Shifu called out to his students "today we will be training as usual, Tai Lung you are responsible for your own students, I do not want them coming to me with somthing that should be brought to you" "of course master" Tai Lung replied, then Shifu continued "this morning though we are running out of supplies for the palace, I will need two runners to go to the market and get some, we have enough for breakfast so you will eat then leave" "I'll do it!" Angel called out, waving her hand in the air like a little school girl, Tai Lung grabbed her hand and slowly lowered it, laughing to himself and rolling his eyes, then he said "well in that case we will both go" while looking at Angrl then at Shifu "alright tai Lung Angel, you two will be my fetchers for this mission, you will need to go into ching town because the valley market is closed for reconstruction, it is only next door to the valley of peace I will give you a list of items that are needed and expect you back at lunch, if not i will send our two flyers, Crane, Stork, that means you, to go get you assuming that something happened, if you wast their time by not showing up when there is no apropriate reason for it you shall be punnished, is that understood?" "yes master!" Tai Lung and Angel said in unison, with that evreyone went to eat breakfast.

after breakfast was eaten everyone went to do as they were told, Tai Lung had questioned Crane if he would train Stork for the time being when he was gone, after Crane agreed to the matter Tai Lung comanded Stork to train with Crane while he was gone, so Angel started to head out runing with enthusiasm as Tai Lung trailed barely a few feet behind her. After they were gone everyone else went to their training first in the training hall and then they would move it up to the sacred pool of tears later on in the day. Now Crane was aout to start Storks training, but first he was going to examine his wing so he knew what he could and couldnt do, "alright Stork come here so i can see if your wing is still sprained, does it still hurt?" Crane questioned "not really, only if I squeeze it hard" Stork answered "alright then, well lets get teaining, shall we?" Crane said, happy to hear that his nephew was ok, "alright!" Stork said, ready to get started.

after about 5 minutes of training the convrosation in the training room began to pick up again, everyone was talking about random things, then Crane asked Stork "so whats it like in Canada?" Stork took a minute to formulate an answer for him but then said "its nice, not alot of good weather in winter, that is if you dont like the cold, but summer can get so hot you'll want to hide yourself in a cooler for the rest of the season" he said as he finished his movements (a/n sorry I had a brain fart and movements is all i could come up with), "wait!..you have never been to visit him where he lives Crane?" Po asked confused, as he thought Crane would have at least once gone a seen his nephew's home instead of him having to come here to visit, "no I was always to busy with training, so he would always come here, sometimes with Angel, and sometimes without her, but I never was able to go there" Crane said while takeing a break and looking at Po, now everyone was taking a break including Stork and they started talking about other things, just random topics that didnt realy matter untill it was time when Shifu would come get them to go train up at the Sacred Pool Of Tears.

**Manwhile in the town next door...**

"So whats first on the list?"Angel asked Tai Lung who was looking curiously at the list in front of him "uuuummmm...3 stafs, haha monkey must have broken his, probibly hiting Po on the head" Tai Lung said with a laugh "well thats not nice" Angel lectured in a playfully smart ass kind of tone "well your the one who is constantly hiting people on the head and telling them to shut up when they never said anything and then walking away, so dont you tell me whats nice and whats not" retorted Tai Lung giving Angel a playful nudge as if to push her over but not with enough power "oh so thats how you wanna play it huh?" she said back and shoved Tai Lung, unfortunatly for her he didnt fall and she was left running for her life from the playful cat, laughing the whole time, they chased each other through the whole town randomly finding stores and looking to see if what they needed was in them.

**at the Sacred Pool Of Tears... **

Stork and the rest of the gang were training in the way Shifu had told them the night before, well, I guess you could say the five were training while Stork ws flying around doing areal aces. Crane came flying down the length of the sacred poll of tears, aswell as Stork, who was soaring in the oposite direction, its funny though that they didnt notice each other untill...._**SMACK! , **SPLASH!, _the two had colided directly into each other and fallen into the water, everyone stared at them as they swam to shore laughing like idiots, once they where out of the water they were handed a towel from Shifu, appearently he had known someone would fall in and had brought several towels for that reason, then was when Angel and Tai Lung returned with the listed items they were to get.

"Hey guys!" Angel greeted "hey angey, welcome back" Stork said with a smile "how many times do i have to tell you, no one calls me angey!" Angel said while smacking Stork in the head " ooww, your mom calls you angey" Stork complained "um, yea, Stork, thats my mom" Angel said " alright, alright, geesh" Stork complained yet again, Shifu then walked up to Tai Lung, who was holding a bag and a few items in his paws, and asked "ah, I see you two got all of the required items" "yes master we did" Tai Lung stated " verry good, now if you wouldnt mind handing Tigress, Viper, and Crane a staff we would like to get back to our training, Tai Lung did as he was told and sat back to watch the fight, "Monkey, Viper, you are on one team, witch leaves Tigress and Crane on the other, now begin!" Shifu comanded. The fight was extremly quick pased and hard to keep track of, but Shifu managed just fine, then was when Tigress and Crane were back to back and Viper switched from attacking Tigress to attack Crane along with Monkey, Tigress didnt do anything fast enough to stop Crane from being knocked out and haing Shifu stop the fight, after the fight was stopped Crane became contious again, just in time to be scolded by his master "Tigress!, you need to act faster, if in a real life situation Crane could have been killed by your not acting, your partner needs to be able to trust you as do you him, and Crane!, you need to have more trust in our partner and not do everything for yourself!, if"- Shifu was cut off mid rant by Angel saying "well if its trust they need then I think I have the perfect game to do the job" Shifu sighed and said "a game?, fine, do tell" Angel looked at Stork who knew exactly what she was thinking and flew off to somewhere no one could see him at, then she jumped on the tallest rock there was within eyeshot and gave a verry cold look, as if she had seen a ghost or was a ghost, then she simply said in slow scary words while starting to walk backwards towards the end of the cliff, so slowly it seemed like slow motion "its, called.....trust" and slowly, as if in slow motion once again, she fell backwards off the end of the cliff. Everyone gasped!, then, at the last moment, Stork came flying upward with Angel in his grasp, then flying ever so close to the ground but still a fair ways up he dropped her, she tumbled on the ground but landed perfectly doing a roll (the typ of roll i mean is called a military roll, its kind of like a summer salt) then once facing them she jumped to her feet and said "so who wants to give it a try?" with a smug little smirk on her face.

**ok sorry for any spelling mistakes in the chapter I dont have spell check at the moment but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter is where it all starts geting back into the adventure part of the story so im going to sound like a tv broadcaster here and say "stay tuned for more of Crane's nephew by cplangel32" aslso read and review if you do not I will have Tai lung and his friends come and knock some sence into you..............seriously though I always get rreviews by the same people and sometimes I dont even get that manny so please look into your hearts and give me some feed back!**


	8. the letter

"how.. oh never mind, fine I'll try, but only if I dont have to be jumping off of cliffs!" Tigress said "nah, you dont have to, that was just to build dramatic tention, plus I trust Stork to catch me since we have been through alot togehter, its kinda hard not to trust him after all we have done" [A/N just so you sick minded freaks out there know, that wasnt a sex joke!] "heh, fine I guess I'll try to, but one question?..if we are not actually supposed to be jumping off cliffs, the what are we suppossed to do?" Po asked raising an eyebrow, "I'll show ya" Angel said as Stork came up behind her and held out his hands "all you do is fall backward not trying to catch yourself incase you fall just leting your partner catch you, thats the reason its called trust, you have to trust that your partner will catch you and not tense up and try and catch yourself, I realise this is going to be hard for Mantis and Viper because they cant fall far or catch well, but you will find a way, and if not I'll help you" Angel said, while during the first lilne falling into Storks arms with ease and staying there untill the last word when she got up and stood by herself, Stork standing at her side.

"fine, I'll go first" Po said,ua then Tigress spoke "I will catch you Po, as long as when it comes my turn you actually catch me!" "wait, your gonna catch me?, and actually trust me to catch you!?, awsome!" Po said enthusiastically, "well keep acting like that blubber boy and you wont get that privallage" Tigress joked "alright, alright, no need to kill each other just fall already!" Angel said and laughed, showing that it wasnt meant to be an upset comment. Po stood in front of Tigress who had her arms outstreched ready to catch him, and he fell, laughing and screaming fo r the full 3 or 4 seconds he was falling and then giggleing, Tigress rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic smirk (like when one of your firends is being stupid and your laughing at them and thinking they're an idiot at the same time) then it was her turn, doing the same thing as Po did, except she cut out the screaming and laughing, then it was the rest of the fives turns, once every one had had a turn to trust and be trusted by everyone, finding ways for Mantis and Viper to partisipate as well, zeng flew in with a message for Tai Lung.

"what is it zeng?, did something go wrong?" Tai Lung asked "I dont know, this note is from Storks mother" zeng answered "well let me see then" Tai Lung said holding out his paw for the scroll, zeng put the scroll in his paw, everyone listined as Tai Lung read aloud

_Dear Tai Lung _

_I appriciate you training Stork, he has alweys taken an interest in his uncles profesion, and on behalf of Angels parents they asked me to thank you for the same thing as well, though back to the reason I wrote this letter, I would like you all back home, because the hospital at which I work has lost its security gaurds in an unfortunate accident, and there is currently an prisoner who recntly broke out threatening to attack our hospital, I am begging, you bring your students back and help us defend against this evil do'er, I think that you shouldnt need a reward but my boss is telling me to pay you for your guarding, because he says that its not your job so you shouldnt have to, which makes sense, anyway please help us._

_sinceirly Lucy_

Tai Lung ended, reading the final words of the leter "so are we going?" asked stork "well I think we're gonna have to" anwered Tai Lung

**sorry about this being insanly short but I am short on time at the moment, later in the week I'm gonna have a HUGE story chapter for you, so hold on to your pants (cuz I dont wanna see whats underneath ;P lol) and also once again sorry for any spelling mistakes. and if you have any ideas for an exciting even in later chapter please review and tell me what they are!.**

**_as always READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. the trip

"well, sorry Stork, it looks like we are going to have to go home, you cant stay with Crane any longer" Tai Lung apologized "its ok, my mom is more important right now, and I love my mommy" Stork replied while walking past Tai Lung getting ready to go, just waiting for the others to follow him as he looked back, "aaawww, little mommy's boy" Angel giggled while walking away with Stork, "well, it was nice seeing you again, but we must go now" Tai Lung said turning away. "Wait!, I'm coming with you!" Crane yelled "Lucy is my sister, and I though I haven't seen her in years I love her, also I want some more time to spend with Stork" Crane said to Tai Lung "alright then, is anyone else coming?" Tai Lung asked, and everybody ran to catch up with the other two "I guess that's a yes" Tai Lung said while turning and walking away with Crane walking right beside him, Viper slithered up Crane's leg and onto his back, wrapping herself around his neck she rested her head on top of his.

Soon it was night and the group had only traveled into the outskirts of one of the neighbouring valleys, it was midnight and everyone was tired. Viper had fallen asleep on Crane's head and back, Crane rolled his eyes upward to see the sleeping reptile and smiled, she was so sweet and peaceful. They reached a cave and decided to stay there for the night, Crane carefully wrapped his wings around the sleeping snake and took her off his head cradling her in his arms, he nuzzled her cheek with his slightly and set her down, stroking her cheek with his one feather but once, "ooh, Crane, is someone else going to be hooking up over this trip?' Stork said with a sly cocky smile "oh be quiet, don't wake everyone else" Crane said while shoving Stork to the side, having him giggle like Angel was when they first got here and Crane was attacked by her.

Everyone was still asleep come sun rise, Tai Lung and the kids wanted to get moving right away so they woke up before the others, Crane woke up with them and so did Po, together they all carried the other sleeping masters, Po held tigress in his arms, Crane carried Viper around his neck holding her with his wings so she wouldn't fall off, Tai Lung had Mantis on his shoulder and Shifu in his arms, being careful not to let Mantis fall or drop Shifu, and Angel was walking on all fours with Monkey slung over her back carrying him like that, occasionally handing him off to Stork who would carry him in his talons and fly around, just for fun. They walked for a bit until the others woke up, Tigress surprisingly didn't mind being carried and let Po carry her for a bit longer, Monkey was rather enjoying riding on Angels back and was now riding her like a hoarse, Angel didn't mind, she thought it was fun, her and Stork would sometimes do sled races with their friends and she was most often the sled dog, though not technically a dog but still a canine she is within the dog family, anywho, after a while they were put down and walked on their own, still though Monkey was having fun, but unfortunately (in his mind), had to get off.

This carried on for the next few days until they reached Canada, the three would wake up first and either wait for the others to wake up or carry them until they did. After the few days this carried on for, and after they had gone past numerous towns, they reached a small town by the name of canberma (I have no idea if that's an actual place or not I just kinda made up the name, and if I already gave a name of their home town I'm sorry for changing it)

"so this is your home town?" asked Shifu "yuppers" said Stork "haha, yuppers?, your such a looser" Angel joked with Stork hip chucking him playfully (for those of you who don't know what hip chucking is I'm not explaining, just replace it with pushed) Stork giggled a bit and shoved back, starting a small play fight between the two, "alright, alright, cut it out you two, lets get going" Tai Lung said breaking the two up, they both looked up at him and smiled then said "ok!" and ran off in the direction of the hospital. All of a sudden a creature jumped out in front of Angel and Stork and tackled Angel to the ground, Angel being no push over growled back at it and nearly clawed it when she noticed who it was.

"Kaylee!" she shouted with enthusiasm while she was let up by the creature. Kaylee was a mix breed animal between a bear and a monkey, she looked more like a bear but had more of the attitude of a monkey, she had monkey ears (look like a humans) but her ears were slightly pointed like a bear, she had a bear snout but it wasn't as long as a pure bread bears it was short and stubby, on the end of her snout was her nose and it looked like a monkeys nose (basically a human nose) but it was black and wet like a bears nose, she was fairly thin and had the arms of a bear with very dull claws at the ends of each of her fingers, her legs were like a bears but her feet were like a monkeys, enabling her to grab things with them as if they were her hands (just like monkey! :p) her fur was a golden brown and it wasn't to long though you couldn't say it was short either, she wore a pink short sleeve sweater with a thin hood that was not on her head at the moment, she had on a pair of light blue pants that were kind of like jeans but were not jeans.

"Haha!, looks like you just got a taste of your own medicine huh Angel?" Po laughed "oh shut up!" Angel said with a slight smile while throwing a random stick at Po and hitting him in the head. While Po was rubbing his head Tigress asked "so who is this?" and right at that moment Stork was tackled from behind, and then got up to see a little female lion cub laughing at him. This cub had light brown fur (not golden brown, light brown, there is a difference) she was wearing a thin blue t-shirt with a hood that she wasn't wearing on her head at the moment and a purple pear of pants which had a yellow smiley face on the top of the right pant leg. "Just some friends" Stork said while looking at the cub, "hey Aliya" Angel said waving at the cub "yeah, hey" Stork said shaking his head at her with a slight smile, "hey!, guys you have to come with us!" said Aliya "sorry we cant, we gotta go to the hospital and help my mom" said Stork "yea, but we are going to the playground behind the hospital. Your mom is there and we have your first mission for you" said Kaylee "fine we'll go to the playground then" said Stork as Angel nodded and they set out to the playground

……..At the playground……..

"Mom!" Stork screamed as he flew up and gave his mom a big hug "oh hey there!.. oh I missed you so much!" said Lucy as she hugged her son back. Crane walked up to his sister "hey Lucy, long time no see" with a little smirk on his face as he tilted his head slightly. Lucy turned to him and said "oh Crane!, you came to!, that's wonderful I can use all the help I can get. And I see you brought your friends as well, that's perfect!" as she gave Crane a big hug. "Umm, I don't want to interrupt the little family reunion here, but, what is our mission?" Angel asked walking up to the family. Stork looked up at his mother with the cutest little innocent eyes you will have ever seen and she ruffled his feathers as she said "well, you see, there were these kids here playing and a lot of the hospital kids were out here at the same time for some fresh air. The kids that were here that weren't from the hospital decided it would be funny to throw rocks at the wheelchair kids and when the other sick children came to help them they got tossed around and bullied by these other kids that were there. After the whole incident I never got a chance to deal with the kids because they ran off into the forest when they saw me. So I only need Stork and Angel for this mission, and all I need is for you two to go into the forest and find these children so I can have them dealt with"

"absolutely not a problem!" Angel beamed as Stork smiled up at his mother once again "alright, you two know your orders, now go!" Tai Lung shouted, and Angel and Stork both ran into the forest.

**_sorry about the long wait people!.....but i was writing this chapter before i went to camp and never finished it and then i went to camp so i was unable to ...but now im back!! :D and i have a new story for you to read to! its called childhood .. and dont worry about this story i will be updating just as pften now as i was when i first started the story :D:D:D:D:D_**


	10. Hello officer

**_............in the forest........._**

Angel and Stork were walking through the forest, keeping a close eye out for those kids. There was a rattle in the bushes as Angel's ear twitched, her head spinning into the direction it was heard from as if someone had screamed. With her sensitive hearing she was always on high alert, the tiniest noise could set her off. Stork looked into the direction Angel had twitched in, following her gaze he knew exactly where the person (or whatever you wanna say) was. Stork flew into the air right above the bush where Angel was looking, with his good eye sight he could spot exactly where the person was. Stork flew donw at high speed landing in the bush and driving the little child out of it. As if on cue, the second Angel saw the little child run out she was running towords him and within seconds had him pinned to the ground. Stork walked over and looked at the kid his best friend had on the ground, thats when three others came running out and tried to attak them from behind.

Stork blocked two of the kids from attaking Angel while she tied up the one she had pinned, though one of them mannaged to run past. Just in time though Angel turned around catching him off gaurd and pushing him to the ground, tieing him up as well. Stork currently had the two others traped in a hold, holding them back to back, he took some rope from Angel and tied them together in a way they could not move.

**......................meanwhile.................**

back with Lucy everyone was talking and getting to know each other and having a good time catching up with the past they missed through each others lives. "so, what has happened here since I've been gone?" Crane asked his sister, "oh, nothing much, just the kids in the hospital have grown alot and so has Stork. I'm assuming by now he has told you about him and Angel?" Lucy said, "yeah, he has, actually we all thoght it was quite sweet, especially the way they worry about each other. We saw how they care about each other numerous times, and not even as lovers just as best friends, its so cute, and them being lovers just makes it so much more cute" Crane replied, then Lucy said "yes, I know, its heart warming to, they really are meant for each other", thats when viper spoke up and said "I know they're the sweetest thing you'll ever see!". While everyone was giggling and agreeing the subject of their convo walked in just in time, Angel carrying one fox over her shoulder and dragging a bear on the ground, Stork was dragging two racoon children who looked like twins who were tied together. Stork spoke up "are thse the kids you were looking for mum?" Lucy replied "oh, we were just talking about you children. Yes, those are the children" then from the playground came two voices, one before the other, Kaylee spoke first (you didnt think I forgot about those two did you?) "so now that the kids are cought, do you two wanna go hang out at the club for a while?" then Aliya said "yeah, cuz thats whee we're goin in a sec".

Angel and Stork looked at each other for a second then to the masters, the masters al looked at Master Shifu who nodded at them and Angel and Stork. Angel said "sure, we'll come, but first we have to drop these kids off at the police station so they can be dealt with and have their parents called" Kaylee said "ok, we'll be waiting for you at the club then" Kaylee and Aliya both ran off leaving all our favorite cheracters in this story to urn in the naughty children. Stork asked Crane and all the other masters "hey, you guys wanna tag along when we go to the club" and Crane answered " I dont know, I have'nt seen your mother in a while, I think i should spend some time with her" Lucy turned to him and said "no, no, go ahead and have some fun before you go back to China, you can see me any other time while your here, go have some fun tonight" Crane said "well, if your sure, then I'll see you later, alight?" Lucy said "its fine, now go!" she gave her brother a hug and smiled and all of them (exept Lucy) went on their way to the police station.

**.........................at the police station.............................**

"hey officer Frinshaw!" Stork and Angel said at the same time. The officer at the front desk, who seemed to be a verry high rank, turned around to them and said "hello!, and how are my favorite little heroes today?" they both replied "not bad" and walked up to him, then Stork said "but we do have some cildren for you" and Angel explained "yeah, they were seen throwing rocks at the hospital children and bullying them, so we thought you could give their parents a call". Officer Frinshaw looked down at the children beong dragged on the ground and said "alright, I'll do that, just leave them here with me" Angel and Stork both said "thanks" and started to walk away as officer Frinshaw said to them "where are you two heading off to?" Angel and Stork turned round and replied "the club" then officer Frinshaw said "ah, alright, stay safe, and stay out of trouble!" he smiled at them as they walked out the door and said "we will!"

* * *

_sorry this was so late, I get realy lazy and then after a while I forget about what i say I will do. and sorry its so short, I was going to put the whole part where they are at the club and everything in here to but my bird was annoying the hell out of me so I decided to leave it at that. oh and I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed._


	11. Magical

_**OK sorry I haven't been around in a few months but I have a busier schedule than I used to now .. I'm afraid I wont be able to keep up with any previously made promises for that reason, and therefore will not be making any more. Now that doesn't mean I'll be giving up on my stories either, just don't expect too much of me from now on .. The one and ONLY promiss I will make is this, I will never abandon my fan fiction, so do not give up on me cuz I'll always be around eventually, weather it takes a year, a few years, a month, or even a day, I'll be around at some point.....Now on with the fiction.**_

* * *

They arrived at the club entrance with Kaylee and Aliya at their sides "We're gonna go in through the other side because I need to show Aliya something new in the garden out back. You should check it out when you have time" said Kaylee "Alright, we'll meet you inside at some point" said Angel. While Angel was talking to Kaylee and Aliya, Stork was explaining some things to the gang "ok, now when you enter it's going to be extremely loud, so brace yourselves. Also there is a garden out back where its nice and peaceful, you cant hear the music or anything, and at night its beautiful, incase you need some quiet time or a peaceful break" explained Stork. Everyone seemed fine with the place so far from the explanation Stork had given.

Angel walked over and asked, looking around the group "so Kaylee and Aliya are entering from out back in the garden. Apparently there is something new back there that we need to check out. Anyway are we all good to go inside?" Everyone smiled and nodded "yeah, we're all good" said Stork with a smile. They walked up to the doors and slowly entered the bustling room.

The lights were down low, the whole room seemed to glow blue with tints of red and green from the spot lights here and there. Everything was up beat and happy. Everyone was dancing, the music was loud and fast. Just like children and all people (animals whatever) ages 10 - 30 (roughly) like and find exiting and amusing. This place definitely had something about it that just made the gang feel highly energized and ecstatic. None of them had ever seen anything like this. There was a DJ in the front of the place with HUGE speakers on either side of him, just blasting music, There was a big disco ball right in the center of the room with multiple colours, it wasn't on at the moment, but it would be in just a little while. Yes this place was amazing them all, including Tigress.

"Alright everybody, this is the club. Go off and have a good time and we'll meet ya back at the front entrance by nine o clock (pm), we're gonna go do our own thing, you go do the same" said Stork, as he and Angel ran off into the crowd where they were never to be seen or found again, not until they wanted to be found at least, in this crowd the gang sure wasn't gonna be able to locate them, that's for sure!.

"well, now that they are gone I guess we have no choice but to do what they said" said Crane who then looked at everybody else, all the others just looked at each other then ran ran off with smiles on their faces to dance and hang by the snack bar (we all know who is doing that ;P) and just do what ever. All but one, Viper, she was the only one who stayed with Crane and looked up at him and smiled "heh, well that just leaved us then" Crane said with a smile "mmhhmm" was Viper's reply "so, you wanna go take a walk then?" asked Crane with a shy little grin on his face "sure, I'd like that" Viper said smiling, and with that the two began to walk (slither for viper but you know what I mean).

Down at the food table (snack bar as i called it earlier) Po (how did we all know that ;P) was sitting there, on the floor, munching away "Po, you can eat anywhere else, why don't you go up and dance like everybody else" asked Tigress, who apparently had nothing else to do and no one to do it with "I don't know, why do you care?" asked Po, who then turned to face the wall, Tigress looked confused for a second, then asked "are you afraid to dance?" which then received a rude reply of "no!" from the panda, Tigress wasn't too amused with that, she gave Po a dirty look, Po then apologized "I'm sorry, I just can't dance, that's all" to which Tigress replied "is that all?, I cant dance either but you don't see me complaining about it " Po was surprised that Tigress would even care, let alone try to convince him to dance "so what are you trying to say?" asked Po "I don't know" Tigress said as she looked behind her at the many people dancing. The last song had just ended and a slow song had just started to play "would you like to dance with me?" Tigress said holding her hand out to Po. Po was kind of weirded out at the moment, but after a few seconds lightened up and took her hand. They began to dance together on the dance floor while the slow song was playing, not caring about what their team mates thought. (btw, I am NOT putting PoxTigress in here, this was just a sweet moment between the two as friends. I already have two too many pairings in this story)

Back with Crane and Viper. The two were done inside the building, they knew there was a slow song playing but slow songs just weren't their thing, that's why they decided to go outside and see what the garden was like. It was amazing!, so beautiful it could bring even the strongest of men cry (or as I usually say "men" with the quotation marks, nothing sexist I just don't believe in all that men don't cry cr#$p, but its a figure of speech) This garden was so big it looked like a forest, there was a bunch of rock formations and big stones to sit on, there was even a mini waterfall, a tiny little river that was no deeper than a puddle and no wider than two feet just flowing right down the middle of the place and flowing right onto a bunch of rocks going down hill (the mini waterfall) the grass was perfectly covered in dew and sparkle magnificently under the perfect moon light, the area was clear other than these things, and then it was surrounded by many kinds of trees, a forest, a wall of trees that perfectly framed this wonderful peace of art work. In another part of the garden was an enormous flower patch surrounded by open field space and a rock path that lead to a porch swing under a gazebo (one of those tent things that have no walls but four legs and a roof) where Viper and Crane sat.

"so" Viper said as they both sat there, adoring the beautiful atmosphere. Crane looked at her, head tilted slightly to the side and slightly downward at the reptile "I don't know" he said smiling and looking upward at the stars in the sky. This was a view you couldn't usually get in the city, but somehow this place just seemed to pull it off. You could see everything so clearly, and there was even a few falling stars out there tonight. They sat there, totallysilent after that, until . "Achoo!" Viper sneezed as a flower fell from the roof and tickled her nose. Crane smiled and picked it up off the ground, after it had been abused by Viper's raped breath (from the sneeze) "your not allergic to flowers are you?" He asked, looking from the flower to Viper "no I'm not" Viper replied "it only itched my nose, that's all" she continued "well that's good" Crane said, then placing the flower on Vipers head like a hair clip (minus the hair) "cuz, its almost as beautiful as you are .. we wouldn't want such beauty to be left on the ground and unnoticed now would we?" Crane said while looking into her eyes "aaww, that's so sweet" viper said smiling at him and giving him a hug "thank you" she said as she continued to squeeze him. After letting the hug last for about a minute, they slowly came face to face. They both smiled at each other, knowing what the other was thinking as they looked into each others eyes. Slowly they came together, and they kissed, breaking apart after about another minute, and in sync, saying, "I love you" then deciding to walk back to the building where they would wait for the others.

meanwhile, over with Angel and Stork. they had finally gotten some time to them selves, where no one else was around to ask them questions, or judge them. They could just be together and not worry about the world. they were siting in a different part of the garden, on the other side from where Crane and Viper were. They were sitting in a wooded area with many rocks and flowers around for them to sit on and look at, it was on a slight slant but not a hill per say. They were sitting there, Angel leaning on Stork, and Stork resting on Angel. Just cuddling like "lovers" like to do. "hey, Angel?" Stork said quietly, almost in a whisper as he spoke to her "mmhhmm?" Angel replied "Before we go in like five minutes, I have something to give you" Stork said. Angel looked up, curious as to what he meant. Sitting up from her slouched position on his chest/shoulder, she said "ok?, what is it then?" Stork smiled, he then pulled out a thing gold chain, with a green emerald charm on it that was shaped into the word "Angel" with a golden halo around the "A" and crystal wings on the "G" and the "E". Angel was aw struck, she stared at it with amazement and then back at Stork. "How did you afford this?" she asked "oh, I found a cave with a bunch of rocks in it, took some to a place where i could find out if they were real or not, then i went to George in his shop to see if he could do this for me for a cheap price. that's all" Stork said with a shrug as he smiled at her. Angel smiled so wide as she rapped her arms around Stork, then let go and looked at the necklace as he put it around her neck. She smiled at it and hugged him again. unfortunately for them that's when and alarm on Angel's watch went off, meaning it was nine o- clock. They both rolled their eyes and smiled as they got up to go back to the building and find the others.

Back in the building with everyone there. "So did everyone have fun today?" Angel asked "yeah!" she got as a reply. She smiled when she heard that "so whats that fancy little gadget around your neck there?" Tigress asked with a smirk, quickly looking to Stork then back at Angel. She knew it wasnt there at there at the beggining of the night, therefor she knew that something was up, and didnt even really need Angel to answer her. "Oh, this?, its nothing, Igorre it" she said calmly as everyone had now noticed what Tigress pointed out "let's go back now, it's late, we can stay at my mom's place until morning, I'm sure she wont mind" Stork said, walking out the door. everyone followed, as they said "ok" and totally forgot about Angel's necklace. For the moment.

* * *

_**ok, I know this had some romance in it (obviously) and not everyone following this fiction is a CraneXViper fan so it probably just made it awkward for you if your not. But I will say that I will not be putting anymore romantic scenes like this in the story, maybe some little tiny things, but not big romantic stuff. and even little tiny things not often AT ALL , so don't worry about that , and please, R&R!! .. thank you ^^ **_


	12. Oh Snap

Waking up in the morning, finding themselves in the living room of a small three bedroom house, the gang decided to have breakfast and leave early.

Angel woke up in a corner on the other end of the living room from where the five, Tai Lung and Po were. She was lying on the ground, wrapped in a semi circle around Stork's on leg, as the other one of his legs was held up, him balancing on only the one leg with his face tucked under his wing.

Angel looked over to she had left her necklace so it wouldn't choke her in her sleep. She smiled and picked it up, then right before putting it on she gave it a small kiss, and wrapped it around her neck.

Walking into the kitchen, Angel saw Lucy and Shifu already sitting there, having a cup of tea. Rubbing her eyes she sat down beside Shifu and was greeted with a friendly "good morning young warrior, how are we today?" Angel looked up, eyes red from being rubbed. She smiled, and returned him and answer of "I'm feeling rather good, and you?" Shifu grinned, he then took a sip of his tea and replied "I am doing well this morning"

Stork then walked into the kitchen, smiling at Angel he sat down beside her, greeting his mom his with a friendly "morning mum" Lucy set a plate down in front of him and Angel with breakfast (no eggs of course lol) and said "good morning dear"

Soon after the gang followed, all of them entering the kitchen and siting down, having plates tossed in front of them and enjoying a lovely breakfast. Lucy, for the first time since was not there last night, saw the necklace Angel was wearing. She smiled, as if she new something, then Angel saw, and with a curious and questioning look, cocked her head to the side and asked "wha..?" Lucy laughed silently and said in a soft tone "your necklace, i know he has been waiting to give it to you" Lucy looked away half way through her sentence and started cleaning some dirty dishes. Angel froze, Lucy knew, she knew all along, but, this was not in their plan, Stork had planned on keeping it on the down low, it wasn't like the necklace was heart shaped, so where would anyone get the idea that she hadn't bought it for herself. you see, usually it wouldn't have been a big deal for anyone else if people found out that they had given their lover a gift, especially one as nice as that, but these two suffered from constant teasing, by Angel's parents, and other people at school, nobody was able to take their feelings seriously, it was all a big joke to the world, so they tended to hid in order avoid the embarrassment of people taunting them.

"Aha" Tigress said calmly "I knew there was something up last night" Angel and Stork both looked at each other, then looked away and simultaneously face palmed. Everyone looked at them, then Monkey wondered out loud "whats wrong? we already know you two love each other, what the use in hiding it?" Lucy then spoke up "don't worry about it, they go through a rough time with other people. People are always bothering them, taunting them, and mocking the word "love" as if its a childish game. They only really trust me, just give them time, they'll come around" Lucy said while turning around and smiling at the kids, she walked by putting a wing on Angels shoulder for a slight second as she did, then made her way into the living room.

"Well, its been a lovely stay, but I'm afraid we must go now" Said Shifu from the kitchen. Lucy smiled and said "alright, if you must. I'll see my children another time" Shifu nodded and said "alright now, come along everybody, we have a long journey" Everyone said their good byes, Angel and Stork hugged Lucy and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then Crane hugged his sister good bye for the last time in a while to come, hen they were on there way.

****

* * *

...Half of a trip home ...(at night time) ...

* * *

Crane looks around, stopping dead in his tracks "did you guys hear that?" Tigress replies "hear what?" there was then a rustle in the dark bushes "OK Angel, that isn't funny"

"uh, dude, I'm right here" Crane then started to get slightly nervous "Stork?"

"nuh - uh , I'm over here" Crane looks around "Tai Lung?"

"nope" the rustle gets louder, now the entire gang heard it. They all look behind Crane, and Crane looks behind him.

"Oh, Snap" ...

* * *

_**Yes, I'm back, once again .. this is where this story starts to have some kung fu action .. so ont go away, i know updates are slow, but it will all be worth it in the end .. I hope .. or tell me what you think, was it worth it ? .. R&R !**_


	13. Viper!

Snap!, is what they heard as something, something they couldn't figure out what, lunged from the bushes behind Crane. Tackling him to the ground and resting on his back for a slight second, then tossed him to the side like a rag doll.

Not being one to be tossed aside like nothing, nor any of the five being ones to be treated like that, Crane rolls upright and stands, letting his face turn sour at the shadowed figure now fighting it's way though his friends. He was about to take part in the fight, but that's when the shadowed figure pushed its way passed Tigress, not bothering to fight the ferocious feline, and struck Viper, who was mid way through lunging at it before it pushed passed Tigress. Had it not gotten past Tigress, Viper could have landed a deadly blow. Instead, it caught her in between razor sharp claws, landing and putting its full body wait on Vipers small yet muscular form. The weight of this shadow was harsh even for a snake, even for a snake such as viper, snakes being made of pure muscle and nothing more other than their skull. This weight felt to be much over two hundred pounds to Viper, it was crushing her every inch.

Crane then lost control. He didn't care about proper kung fu at the moment, he only cared for Viper. He lunged at the shadow, tackling it to the ground such as it did to him. He was about to deliver a faital blow to the chest, but was caught with a sharpened claw. This claw had been purposely sharpened, it wasn't natural, whatever this thing was, it was planning this.

Crane was once again thrown to side, face bleeding like none of the five or Po had ever seen before. He was gushing, covering whatever he could of the long deep gash in his face with his right wing, left side of his body laying face down in the dirt.

The shadow scrambled over to viper, picking her up again and running. Viper was unconscious due to the extreme weight having been put on her earlier.

Nobody went to chase the shadow, other than Crane, who was stopped by the other members of the group and held back. They all knew that Viper was being taken away, but all of them being there to take care of Crane before he bled to death was of top priority. Surely, if this wound was not tended to, Crane would die in under an hour. This is how bad the wound bled.

"Crane, calm down man" Po tried to reason with the bird "she'll be more alright than you for the moment"

"yeah, you need to be tended to first, Viper will fine long enough for us to deal with both of you" Tigress reasoned some more.

"But.. *heavy breaths* .. Viper" Crane panted, tone of voice getting gradually softer and quieter with every syllable of his words.

"Dude, she'll be fine" Mantis reasured.

"What's up with you and Viper lately?" Monkey chimed in.

Crane gained a look of shock and surprise at the question. He turned away and said "nothing, I just hate letting a team mate be taken away and treated so brutally like that"

"dude she's our team mate to, but right now, you need us more than her" Monkey told him.

Cranes face went soft and, if they looked closely, the team could even see the hidden depression within his features.

Angel walked up to him in a caring manner, Stork following slowly in pursuit. Taking his head and lowering it to her level Angel slowly took a piece of torn fabric from the fight, dipped it in a water bottle she had on her, and began cleaning Cranes wound. Handing materials back and forth between her and Stork, the two worked on stitching and cleaning and keeping him calm. Having gotten him to sit down making it easier to do their work.

"I didn't know we had two doctors, other than Storks mum" Monkey stated.

"yeah, my mom likes us to be safe, so she taught us the first aid course and got us our certificates" Stork replied.

Angel moved her head down to be eye level with Crane who had his head slung low between his legs. She looked in his drooped eyes, it was obvious he was hurt more than physically. She smiled slightly, a comforting smile, a reasuring smile, and whispered "I know what happened between you and Viper in the garden at the club .. Everything will be alright, I promise" keeping her smile the whole time.

Crane's eyes opened wider and he looked up at her confused "how could you have possibly known?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Call it a 'sense' if you will" Angel chuckled, standing and walking back to the group, who were discussing how to track this shadowed figure down, leaving Crane, Stitched up and confused as hell.

"looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way" Tai Lung announced.

"Hm, With no technology usable since we werent able to stick him with a tracking device it looks like it" Angel said thoughtfully.

the whole gang looked over to the tracks the figure had left. They didn't look like like footprints, they were more skid marks than anything else.

"This guys good" Stork said.

"Well, let's get tracking" Tai Lung said as he walked in the direction the shadow had gone, everyone else fallowing behind, everyone but Crane.

"Crane!, you coming?" asked Mantis quizzically

Tai Lung turned around from his position in lead of the group to stare questioningly at the bird, who just continued to sit there.

"Crane" Tai said firmly. Crane looked up, a blank expression on his face "you were the one trying to go find her yourself not to long ago, and now all you do is sit here? come on, no time to waist with your senseless mood swings" Tai said, keeping his firm tone.

Crane got up slowly and followed the group as they began waking again. Walking directly beside Master Shifu five feet in tow of the rest of the group.

Shifu looked over to him with a wise eye and an even wiser smile, then calmly spoke "so what is going on with the random mood changes, hhmm?" Crane looked down on his tiny master, then sighed and said "I'm sorry master, but I'm trying to work out these things in my head. And the fact that... Never mind .. Just. Viper means allot to me, and I don't know what to do"

"Crane" Shifu spoke softly "I know how you and Viper feel, I have from day one .. Dont let worry take over, everything will be fine"

Shifu then walked to the front of the group, leaving Crane in the back, thinking.

* * *

A few hours of searching and tracking later, the group came across a small dark cave.

They heard a scream from inside, All of them instantly recognized this as Vipers voice. Then, Crane, Face and heart filled with both joy he had found her and worry for her screaming, rushed past the front of the group as fast as he could, stopping and freezing at the entrance, a look f horror plastered on his face at the scene before him. The rest of the group were soon to follow, starring with the same look as Crane.

* * *

**Authors Note!: _ok guys, took a bit longer than i thought for me to get started on this, but it was less time than my last update so be happy. now i realize that allot of people have probably given up on this story (hense he lack of reviews) but please dont give up on me, im still here, i just have a bit of a crazy life .. there are things imdealing with at school, home, and outside organizations that i need to deal with first before i go writting stories...please review, i need the feedback. and thanks to those of you who are still reading .. bye bye for now_**


	14. Unstopable

"Oooohh. That's not good" Stork said, still keeping his wide eyed expression.

A small tear slowly ran down Crane's face, as he looked at the scene before him.

Blood splatters, on the walls, on the ceiling, but mostly on the floor. In the pool of blood, layed Viper. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound, she just layed there, the shadowed figure hovering over her.

Crane dropped to his knees, letting more tears fall. Angel walked slowly into the cave, looking at the figure with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing!" Monkey shouted frantically. Tai Lung stopped his flailing arms, and gave him a blank look.

"Just trust her" Stork said, not even bothering to look away from the scene, which now held Angel's standing form.

"Your not one of us" Angel spoke mystically "your not of this earth .. not a psychopath .. not a murderer with a temper ... your something more .. something purely evil"

"What is she talking about?" Monkey whispered to the group.

"I think she knows something" said Master Shifu bluntly.

Stork stood there, keeping his blank composure, unphased, and unmoved. He stood, and stared, just like he had been the whole time.

"How did you know?" they heard it talk, letting out an evil cackle, as if it already knew the answer.

Its voice, was so, abnormal, so dark. It sounded as if there were four people talking at once, and had a back tone of a banshee dieing. It was horrible, nobody knew why it sounded like that. Nobody but Angel and Stork.

Angel smirked, as if she just found something out. She did, she just proved her point.

This is when Stork finally showed slight emotion. He smirked the same smirk as Angel, then turned to Crane "you might wanna get off your knees" he said to him.

"Huh?" Crane replied confused "but .. Viper!" He shouted.

"Get up" Stork said firmly yet calmly.

This shocked Crane, Stork usually doesn't speak to people like that. He got up off his knees. Still shocked he looked at Stork for a moment, then paid attention to Angel.

"She's not dead" Stork said, without glancing over.

"Huh?" Crane was so confused now.

"This thing isn't your regular murderer .. it's not a murderer at all" Stork replied.

"I dont get it"

"It's not a person like you or me. It's a demon, a pure shadow, pure evil .. I told you to get up, because these things feed on emotion. They get stronger and more powerful with every bad thing you feel, be it hate, jealousy, anger, sadness, But most of all, fear .. It's the one thing they love and gain from most, they will do anything to get it, it makes them stronger than anything else .. If you want to deal with these things, its best to remain emotionless. Even happy feelings are best to be controlled, you dont want to anger it .. Only if you have experience should you decide to show it emotion, and even then it can be dangerous .. Though that's not to be confused with showing it your not afraid, you always want to show it that your not afraid, that its not getting to you, that your not going to break down. You being on your knees was the exact opposite of that"

"But I still dont get how Viper isnt dead?"

"This thing doesn't want to hurt her, not yet, it wants to get an advantage on all of us first, then get us all at once, its only trying to build up its power and strength first, and how its doing that, is by toying with our minds. It's creating this illusion so we feel the pain it wants us to. Viper isn't really hurt, this blood isnt really here, that scream was just a figment of our imaginations, it all is. In truth, Viper is simply unconscious on the floor, breathing fine, living fine, nothing is wrong with her .. The demon probably tricked her into thinking she was knocked out and is still playing with her mind, just like its playing with ours"

"But how could it have hurt me so bad back there .. I could have died from that cut! .. I was always told ghosts and demons couldn't physically touch you when I was a kid"

"Not true, they will hurt you, they have every capability of it, the only thing is, they usually chose to take a different approchat first, to build up strength. They hardly ever straight out attack someone, you just happened to get in its way"

"so how do you destroy it before it destroys you?"

"you don't"


	15. Depression, then Death?

**_Chapter 15.. This, is where it gets interesting_**

_**All of you who read this from chapter one until now and have read my authors notes know a bit more about me than others do. I changed my name to WickedYoYo and if you want to know why read my newly edited profile. **_

_**You will notice over the past 3 or so years I have had this account my attitude towards the info I put on my profile about me has changed. But I'm still the same person. Your just seeing another side of me**_

* * *

_Screaming, a flash of light, a blurry vision of a black figure, slightly doggish, a small one, hits the ground._

_Raining, pouring, blurry images almost unseen. _

_Crying, a larger figure, of the same shape and colour, blurred out and on an angle, slightly covered by what looks like smeared blood in the vision of whatever's eyes your looking through._

_Claws, razor sharp, they sting._

_Tears, flowing down a face so dark they are almost unseen._

_Darkness, light flashes, a lonely room, you look around, light flashes, a child, broken down, unable to see what kind of creature they are, their face is hidden._

_Shadows, an evil smile, red eyes glowing._

_an older child, same shade of black, walking down a deserted road, light flashes, you only see the torso area and down, walking._

_A knife, sharp and merciless, blood drips._

_A blank face, the first time you see it clearly, who it is, yet its still so foggy you cant even tell._

_A face of hatred, betrayal, anger, and the slightest bit of sadness and fear._

_Hurt, an uncaring expression as another creature dies._

_beautiful eyes, all you can see, they've gone bad._

_Light flashes, the same adult figure, unforgiving claws, they strike, the face of the other figure, now apparently grown older._

_Blood, slipping down, hidden by dark fur._

_An unfeeling expression, uncaring, unloved._

_Hate, surrounds, light flashes, a dark room again, a picture on the wall, smeared blood blurs the image._

_A poem, rythmic, chanting, psycopathicly, by a voice unknown, so clear, yet you cant understand a thing._

* * *

Angel looked on, her eyes visibly containing all her emotion, everything, everything she once held inside, forced upon all of the eyes that were around. She could hear it, see it, feel it. She knew that everybody around her did as well. This vision, was uncontainable, seeing as she was not the one putting it out.

"You have some experience with demons, no?" A voice alian to any ears but hers asked.

This was not the voice the demon had before, it was one only Angel could pick out. Actually, I'm mistaken, Stork could as well, he went through her entire life with her, and experienced it with her. He too knew what this was, and it wasn't good.

* * *

_A mirror, a reflection._

_Eyes, the same ones, beautiful, innocent._

_A reflection, dark, demonic,light flashes, a lunge._

_Shadowed claws, grabbing and swiping, light flashes._

_Fear, a face that, scared, it wont heal._

* * *

"My experience, is the same thing that's allows me to know, exactly what your trying here"

"And what is that?"

* * *

_Anger, destroying from the inside._

_holes, in the wall, in a heart, in a life._

* * *

"Why should I say?, when you already know?"

* * *

_Light flashes, sparkling white teeth, pulled back into a snarl._

_Light flashes, eyes clenched, so as not to see what is going on in the world._

* * *

Angel squinted her eyes, soon clenching them at the sound of a dark high pitched squeal. it stung her ears, and she slowly brought her paws up to cover them, Reluctant to show her pain by doing so. She felt a soft comforting arm on her shoulder, and looked to her side to see a white feathered wing. The world went silent and calm at that moment.

Then the visions again

* * *

_The black figure crouches, kneels, head down and in towards their stomach, covering their ears in pain, squinting so as not to look it in the face._

_They feel a sudden comfort, and the world goes blank._

_Everything is calm, and the world around doesn't exist._

_The only thing existing is the face of a white figure, smiling at them._

_They smile back._

_The white person slowly fades and gets blurry._

_Yet the comfort stayed._

_As tears well in the dark figures eyes, a soft voice is heard, nobody can tell who or what it belongs to, but it seemed so familiar._

_It spoke, "I am still here, I will never leave"_

* * *

"I am still here, I will never leave" Stork repeated, from what we just saw.

Angel stood up strong again.

She looked the demon in the eyes, and she did what nobody should ever do.

She smiled, and she laughed.

This pissed it off, it lunged at her and went to swipe at her face.

It didn't work? but how?

Angel stood there snickering, stork chuckling and standing right behind her.

"Well, seeing as we are done here, I think I'll just collect my friend and be on my way"

Crane was confused "what just happened here?"

"I don't know" Po replied

Angel picked up viper, walked over and handed her to Crane.

The demon wasn't done yet though.

Angel, expecting as much, turned around and faced it.

"You can't touch me, you will never be able to touch me. I'm more powerful than you are"

The demon stopped "so if what you say is true, you could defeat me, an all powerful immortal, and not have any trouble?" It snickered, then laughed out at the thought. The thought of a mortal being able to deafeat it, obviously, as all demons, being a bit cocky.

"That's just the thing. Your not all powerful, your weak, why else would you need us to harvest power before you can do anything?. Face it, your darkness, living in a world of light, why not go back where you belong?"

The demon lashed out, this time cutting Angel across the face.

She, laughed though? She turned her head back up and smiled at It.

Then the scariest thing happened.

The demon ran up to her, and then vanished.

Angels eyes went red, and they started to glow, they opened wide and her brows angled down into a scowl. Then, that same voice that they had heard the first time, that same awful voice that nobody could tell what it even was, that nobody could stand! resurrected through Angels body.

"Now who is more powerful!" Angel shook her head, trying to get this thing out of it. Her thoughts her past her everything about her was now unaccesable to her even through her own body, her movments and words werent even hers, she was fighting to keep control, but slowly losing it.

Stork gasped and went wide eyes again. She was possesed! he couldn't believe he had let her do what she did, but there was no stopping this now, the only thing anyone could do, was watch and hope that Angel won the battle.

"Stork! do something!" Yelled Tai Lung

"I can't" Stork said, almost crying "it's up to her now ... And if she doesn't win, she's done" he let his head fall along with his tears.

Angel fell to the ground and started seizuring, BAD! trying to fight what was taking over her.

Then she stopped, and layed still.

No movement, no sound, nothing.

Stork ran up to her and started to cry harder, persecuting himself for letting her go on with her actions.

He felt, as if, he had led her to this.

Led her to demise.

* * *

**_Alright, another depressing ending, lovely._**

**_Ang everybody, dont worry, if you have become attached to my OCs its ok._**

**_These two are my favorite OCs I have ever come up with (I have others but Ive never put them in a story) and I love them to death, so I'll tell you right now, not all of my endings are going to be depressing. Just keep reading, it's only part of the plot._**

**_READ AND REVIEW !_**


	16. psychic life saver

**_YoYo! lol wazzup ... This chapter will be better than the last , I promise you . Sorry for the late update, but my computer's hardrive broke down and it wont turn on anymore, so I was forced to use the backup . AND THIS COMPUTER IS SHIT! _**

**_Anyway, you know how you never found out to much about my OC's pasts ? how you only know their relationships past ? Well you learn a little more now, I also explain in this chapter something that was supposed to be explained in "demonstrations and explainations" but i never got around to it. _**

**_Also WARNING: I am sorry for any of you who are Jewish, I took a world religions class just this year so I know that you do not write God's name in full you would put G/d , however in this story the characters are Christian and I took the most Christian approach . Especially since most people out there wouldn't know WHAT I'm talking about if I had put G/d. If you still wish to read this, go ahead, just a warning Because though I learned about th religion, I don't know everything, and don't know if you would take offense to reading this.  
_**

**_So Enjoy! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Stork looked up from his slumped position over Angel, a darkness in his eyes that nobody had ever seen in him**_. _**Although his heart was heavy and filled with hatred, he knew he had to push it away, and not feel. At least for the moment.

How he could bare to do so after what had just happened, was something none of them knew. They could only sit and watch. Watch as Stork stood, and looked the demon is the eyes. He murmured something, something nobody could make out. He kept repeating it, each time getting louder, and louder. Until he screamed, no words, just a hollow scream. "AAAHHH!" He then raced forward. A black light engulfed him as his baby blue eyes glowed, making them seem more evil than should ever be perceived.

The demon clawed, but what was this? it couldn't hit him. "Protective barier" Stork said darkly as he stood there "I'm going to take a rout deeper into my religion than usual, something I don't often like doing" Stork said as he lowered his head and raised his wing to reveal a small string of beads that looked like a necklace with a cross on the end **(any Christian out there knows I'm talking about a rosary) **He Murmured again "by the power of God I damn you to hell Demon" then held up the small item as if it was a shield.

The glowing in Stork's eyes stopped, and all normal colors were restored. All was calm. Stork slumped in his spot. The battle was over, the demon was gone, but he lost what he loved the most. His best friend, and for that matter, his lover.

The gang all entered the cave slowly, passing Angel's body, taking a few seconds to look at it and pay respects by doing so, the walked up to Stork. At that moment, he broke down. Sobbing and falling helplessly to the floor. Crane wrapped a wing around him and sat beside him.

By this time Viper had been awake for a long while, since right before Angel's, incident. The demon had become so preoccupied with Angel it let go of its hold on Viper. When she awoke Crane explained all that had been explained to them and all that had happened.

Viper slowly slithered up to Stork and nuzzled his head lovingly, whispering "you did a brave thing" she got no reply "you saved us all and let her go" Then he spoke in a hushed whisper "I want her back" more sobs came from the small white bird "Angel is smart, why would she do such a thing? put her life at risk when the solution to the problem was so simple? I have always known everything that goes on in her mind, we practically share a mind, but for the first time, I don't understand"

Mantis looked down, feeling sorry for the poor kid. He then decided to change the subject, trying to at least get off the depressing topic and distract Stork's mind for even a bit of time. "So, where did the demon go? Hell? how did you get it to go just like that"

Stork looked up, eyes bloodshot from the tears, and drying streams of water under his eyes, neglected to being whipped away. "Demons hate hearing God's name, they can't stand it, the most powerful force out there opposite to evil is God, and he is the power that can execute any evil being. It was already weak, and couldn't stand it anymore. It would have disintegrated if It had stayed here, just to have me spurt more words about God. So it left willingly, back to Hell, where I damned it to. It was the only place it could go, because I had damned it"

That didn't go just as Mantis had planned. He had hoped the conversation would last a little longer than that, but found himself at a loss for words. "Oh" he said solemnly not knowing what to do next. The white wood stork lowered his head once again, but before he could muster a sob, a moan was heard from across the cave.

Everyone looked over at Where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be from Angel's area. But she wasn't moving. Wait, she wasn't moving? how is that possible? what made the noise?

Stork didn't care, he ran up to angel with high hopes. Stork wasn't usually the one to get his hopes high enough that when he was let down he would hit rock bottom so hard blood would go flying, theoretically speaking, but at the moment, he had already hit that point, and needed the boost in spirit, at least for a second.

He knelt down and cupped Angel's head with both wings. Everyone else sat there and starred, feeling sorry for him, thinking he was going to be let down again. "Poor dear" Viper said "yeah, no kidding" said Monkey

But wait, whats this? She moved!

Storks eyes lit up with joy, he didn't know how this could have happened, but he wasn't about to let this moment go for the life of him. Everyone else was astonished.

Angel's eyes opened and she blinked up at Stork. He lunged forward and hugged her tighter than he ever thought he possibly could.

Angel coughed, and Stork let go. "Oh, I'm so sorry! are you alright?" Angel smiled weakly "I'm fine, it wasn't you, just my weak state" Stork sighed in relief, so happy that he hadn't caused her pain. He nuzzled her forehead with his and she smiled while she moved her head up and down once, in an attempt to return the gesture. "How did you make it out alive" Stork asked in soft wonder, as the rest of the gang walked up and took a seat around them.

"I-" Angel began, but couldn't put it in words, she tried again "I, was fighting it, I was losing, I don't know exactly how but, I managed to get it out, just barely. I stayed in my subconscious for a bit, my entire soul. Usually, you always have a slight part of your mind in both parts, conscious and subconscious, but I was fully in my subconscious, this can also be used in meditation, to achieve full harmony in ones self, it is also a state of healing, rejuvenating. After a while I faded out of that and everything went dark, all of a sudden I could see again and I was looking around the room, I saw everything that just happened, how you dealt with the demon, you did what I should have, I was trying to banish it through my mind by defeating it, but I failed. So, after this out of body experience I was forced back into my body. But you know how those types of experiences drain your energy so much, I'm very weak right now. I'm sorry for telling you things you already knew, but I'm pretty sure they didn't know" Angel finished, nudging her head in the direction of everyone else for a brief second.

"Ah" Stork replied. Angel looked at him with a sweetly quizzical look, and asked "you don't even care do you?" as she smiled at him. "No, not really. I'm just happy your here with me. Please, don't ever let me lose you" Stork replied, Burying his face in her neck and beginning to let more more tears fall. "I never will, I promise" Angel said in a soothing tone as she kissed him on the front of his head.

"Aww" Viper cooed, Everyone thought it was sweet. However, leaving this place, seemed like a REALLY good idea.

"Come now, let us go home. I'm sick of this dreary place" Shifu said, as he walked out the cave entrance. The rest of them followed, Stork helping Angel to her feet and letting her use him as a crutch the rest of the way on their journey. Or at least until she wasn't as weak. Angel didn't mind at all, she let her head rest on Stork's shoulder as they walked, and he rested his head on hers. Usually Angel didn't like being the weak one and letting someone help her, but Stork was the exception.

About ten minutes of happily walking away from that dreadful crime scene, there was one question Po still had left in him. "You guys, can I ask a question?"

"Well you kinda just did Po, haha, but yeah, go ahead" Angel laughed

"aha, nice one. I just wanted to know what stork meant when he said you two practically share a mind. I also remember when I first met you and you were leading us through the forest to meet Tai Lung you basically said you always know what the other is thinking, like you can read their mind, how is that possible?"

"Ah, well, that goes into explaining how we knew all this about demons. us and a few of our friends back home that you didn't get to meet are .. Well .. Interesting, children. We have senses that most people don't. we know things about the "other worlds" that most people don't Telepathy is just one of our many ... gifts" Stork replied

"really?" Po asked

"yes, but further more while were talking about it, just so you don't confuse this with our telepathy. Since we are so close spiritually, not just referring to our being friends or our relationship, we are able to see into each others heads very easily, most of the time we don't even try, it just comes to us. A lot of the time we just have to look at each other and we can have an entire conversation within a mere second. It's fun because we can play with other peoples heads, like we did to you the first time we met. Although that is a simplified explaination, I'm sorry that I cant make it more complex, I would be babling gibberish that nobody understands, heheh" Angel continued for stork

"Nah, That's alright, thats all the explaination I need. All that psychic stuff will make my head hurt after a while"

"yeah, it tends to, non psychic people dont often fully grasp these concepts, so we tend to leave them" Angel and Stork both spoke, one speaking for half the sentance then the other for the other half.

"and there you two go again, talking for each other as if you were talking for yourself, making it sound so fluent nobody would even know if it werent for the change in the voices"

Angel and Stork smiled.

Everyone walked and spoke casually about none psychic or demon related topics until they reached their destination. China. More specifically, home, the Jade Palace.

* * *

**_Read and Review, Thank you._**

**_I really want to know what you think. Personally I think this was one of the better chapters. And better ones are yet to come ;) _**

**_Don't worry, Stork and Angel won't be stealing the spotlight all the time, I try my best not to make that happen. I do have one last thing to explain though, and that will happen in the next chapter. after that the FUN happens ! :D :D :D :D _**

**_tootaloo  
_**


	17. Solutions

**_Hey, the Story is almost over, I now know how I'm going to end it. I would like some reviews!_**

* * *

Now back at the palace, everybody got a good long rest, and were all taking training off after their... Interesting, journey. Tigress and Po in the training room, talking not training. Monkey and Mantis were in the courtyard fooling around, and Crane, Viper and Tai Lung watching them. Angel and Stork ... They were in the courtyard aswell. However something was wrong. Angel sat there, in a meditative position, staring at the ground, with thoughtful and sorrowful eyes. Stork knew what was wrong.

**In the training hall**

Po was talking to Tigress, sitting on a bench on the sidelines of the hall.

"I don't want to bring the convo back to the cave, but, Angel has been really down since then. I mean I don't blame her, but she seems like the kinda person who would have gotten over it by now. And I'm wondering what those visions we saw were before she, you know... Left us"

Tigress took a moment to consider what he said, then replied "I don't know, and she does seem really down. I don't think its a good idea to ask her about it in her current state"

"But couldn't we ask Stork? He would know whats wrong"

"Thats true, but I don't think its a good idea to bother either of them"

"Yeah, I guess. Everyone else is in the courtyard, you wanna go there too?"

"Sure, come on then"

**The Courtyard**

Po, Tigress, and Master Shifu walked into the courtyard.

Master Shifu noticed Angel's unpleasant disposition and walked up to her and Stork. At this time everybody else stopped what they were doing and looked over to them.

"I know you are upset about what happened, but it is alright, everybody makes mistakes" Master Shifu comforted.

"You don't get it, That's not what I'm upset about" Angel spoke softly.

Everybody started to crowd around and listen to the conversation .

"Then what is it?" Master shifu queered

"The visions" Angel spoke, chocking on her words. Her eyes never left the ground.

Tigress whispered to Po "This might be the answer you were looking for"

"Yeah I know" Po whispered back.

Angel began softly "that little pup. You don't understand how much fear she felt"

"I may not, but what do you mean by that? What do you know? and what don't I know?" Shifu questioned gently.

Angel didn't answer, and when she didn't Stork explained "That puppy was Angel, those visions were pulled right from her memory, her own mind, to try and break her down, but Angel is strong"

"What do you mean that was Angel? who was the older figure?" Po questioned.

"The older figure was her mother. Angel was beat from the age of a child. Her mother has tried to kill her before. She doesn't fight back only because she has lived with these people her whole life, and doesn't know what to do if she was taken away. Thats why she stays with Tai Lung, she doesnt want to go back, but the law says she has to live with her legal family so she visits them, but she doesn't like it, and her parents wont give Tai legal guardianship. So she is stuck"

"Whoa ... I'm so sorry" Tigress stated amazed. Everyone felt bad.

"Aww, sweetie" Viper attempted to comfort her and gave her a hug.

"Hey!" Po shouted, and everyone looked at him with weird looks, but he didn't seem affected "What if we get that nice police guy involved, he could help ya, he seemed to really like you two"

"NO!" Angel and Stork yelled in unison, Po was shocked.

"Don't you think we would have thought of that already? If we do that then they will take her away and put her in an orphanage. Then we will never see each other again. That's what we are trying to avoid" Stork stated frantically.

"Well why not go there and ask if Tai can be your guardian?" Po asked.

"Because, The legal system doesn't work like that. If we did it that way we would have to spend months in court, just to find out it might not even work"

"Huh, thats a bit of a problem then" Po stated.

"Ya think!" Stork said sarcastically.

Tigress came into the conversation "Isn't there some sort of loop hole ? like an age limit that says your an adult now and you can move out without them saying anything?"

"Yes, but that age is sixteen, We are fifteen. Besides, even at sixteen the only way you are allowed to move out is if you have another family who is willing to take you in OR you have parental consent and signed papers saying you can live on your own. But we are one year under that age so it doesn't apply" Angel stated.

"Alright, well, do you not think if we sent them a letter, saying that you were in an abusive home and you already had someone who was willing to take you in, they would send over some papers to sign, and your parents wouldnt have any say in it?" Tigress argued

"yeah, weve considered. Honestly all the reasons we have given you are just little things, hardly reasons at all. Really what it all comes down to is, what do I do about Stork? and what does he do? If I move in with him and have his mother as my guardian there are issues with our relationship, cuz he would then legally be my brother and the law doesnt allow that. If I move in with Tai he lives to far away and we would never see each other, I would have to switch schools and everything" Angel replied.

Everyone thought for a bit, Then Crane came in saying "Well, what if, we got you legal guardianship with Tai Lung, and Stork stayed with his mother, But, you all moved to China. It would be a win win, I get my sister and nephew back, you get out of that place, and you and Stork still get to have each other ... So I guess win win win, three times the win" He ended with a slight chuckle

Master Shifu thought and said "If this were to work, you all could stay at the palace as well"

"Really?" Tai, Angel, and Stork were slightly shocked

"Of course, you would have your training to do, and we have the best equipment around. Besides you would need a place to stay, and having Crane's family close to him would make him happy I know. Also I have come to forgive Tai Lung and wouldnt mind repairing that bond we once shared" Shifu stated.

A pause came after this as Angel and Stork looked at each other, once again sharing thoughts. They looked back at the crowd and said in unison and in a bemused sort of voice "That could work"

* * *

**Next chapter is last chapter, tell me what you think. And there will be a sequil.**


	18. Wow, A Happy Ending

**Okay, this is the last chapter. I realize I probably lost SO many readers with that little bit of religion I put in here (note: I HATE using religion but I was going through a block. If I had thought of a way I could have used psychic powers I would have) but for the readers I still do have please Enjoy and look out for more things from Stork and Angel ;)**

**Oh, and one more thing. REVIEW! there is only a few ppl who ever do and its quite saddening :'( last chapter only one person did T_T **

* * *

First day. Will this work? I hope so. It has to...

Angel was in her bunk room that she had been using for her time spent at the palace. She was kneeling over a green bag with backpack straps she usually carried around on her travels. She took out a small picture frame. Her and Stork, it was a picture of them goofing around in the front yard of what, hopefully, would be Angel's former home. She sat there on her knees, just staring at the picture, a slight smile spread across her face, a smirk of sorts, but not her usual domineering and cocky smirk. It was more sadness or rather hopefulness, hopeful that she would not be returning to that hell, Though sad, because she and Stork had spent so many years there, and it was, as horrible as it had been, her home.

Stork walked in "Angel?" he said in a caring tone.

"Hmm?" Angel replied half heartedly, still staring at the filled frame.

"what's wrong?" Stork asked still with his caring voice as he moved closer to Angel.

Angel looked up and to her side to see Stork standing above her, looking at her with his loving eyes "nothing really, just thinking about how I will miss our old home. Are you sure your willing to give up everything we once knew as children for me?"

Stork looked a little shocked at the question, but not too much, he understood what she meant, he always does "of course, I would do anything for you. You know that. I love you Angel. Don't worry about that place, I know it's hard to leave at first, but things will be all right, I promise"

Angel felt comforted by his words, but still was slightly uneasy, and they both knew that it would only go away with time. So Stork bent down and hugged her lovingly, taking a seat beside her as she nuzzled into his neck and said "I love you too"

Crane walked into the room, no real expression on his face. He looked at the two, then let a simple smile cross his features. He had known these two for so long, and although he had never assumed they would end up this way, he was very pleased with it. The looked so cute together, and he thanked the heavens that he was able to keep them together.

"Angel ... Stork ... Hey" he said slowly, first greeting them before he told them what he had to say. The two turned around, letting their boddies part slightly, although Stork still had a wing around Angel.

"Yes?" They both said with very high hopes, not even saying hey back because they knew why Crane was there.

Crane lowered his head a bit, but kept his soft smile "come down to the courtyard"

Crane walked out of the room, the two young ones following behind him.

when they arrived at the courtyard they were greeted by a sight they didnt expect to see.

"MOTHER!" Stork shouted excitedly adn looked at Angel. The look on his face you didn't have to be psycic to read, but Angel could read it both ways. His look said _'you know what this means!' _and indeed Angel did, although she still waited to be told, just to be sure.

Stork ran up and hugged his mother. Angel walked up to her slowly and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Lucy bent down to give Angel a hug, which was warmly accepted and returned.

"Angel dear" Lucy spoke softly, Angel gave the older woman her attention, but did not reply.

"Your case has been heard, and is being dealt with. Officers have already come here and spoken with Master Shifu and Crane, they still have paper work of their own to do, but as far as your concerned, it is over with. You have no need to go back there. I will be staying here with you and stork as well"

Angel's face lit up. Stork tackled her to the ground as they both screamed "YES!" and rolled around laughing and giggling.

Lucy looked on with soft eyes as everyone crowded around. Crane walked up to his sister "Glad to have you back sis. Shall I show you to your room?"

Lucy nodded and they left the two youngsters to bask in their own glory for a while. After they burn all their energy they will crash good and hard for the night, and they will need at good nights rest, for their REAL training begins in the morning.

* * *

**YES! Finally done! After two long years! OMG! **

**So who is exited for KFP2! I know I am ;D**


End file.
